the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Jackie Review: A Refreshingly Dark Biopic about Grief and Legacy
Few lives are as public and fictionalized as a United States president, and few presidents were as charismatic as John Kennedy. In spite of that, it's this refreshingly abrasive but exceptionally made film about one of America's most beloved First Ladies, Jackie Kennedy, that manages to stand out as one of the best biopics of this century. Resolute in the themes of grieving and mourning, the film bolsters stunning cinematography with a career-defining embodiment by Natalie Portman. The Cast Although Natalie Portman is far and away the biggest player in front of the camera, Jackie is also one of the most powerfully performed ensembles for a biopic assembled in recent memory. Peter Sarsgard continues to prove why he is one of the most underrated actors of this generation, with his Bobby Kennedy allowed to fully evolve into a true, natural human being. As viewers know Bobby's ultimate fate, Sarsgard gives him the ability for a new generation to understand the younger Kennedy brother. Billy Crudup's Journalist is as decisively intelligent as possible, while Greta Gerwig's nurturing Nancy Tuckerman injects the film's cold atmosphere with levity and heart. Finally, John Hurt's few brief moments as Father Richard provide a wistful recollection of greatness. But now onto the biggest star in the show, Natalie Portman as Jacqueline "Jackie" Kennedy. Portman pours her heart and soul into her, pulling viewers into her presence like a tender mother but cruely rejecting them when she must breakdown. Simaltaneously apathetic and caring, Portman completely embodies the former First Lady, destroying any semblance of her former self. Not only does Portman look like her, but she walks, talks, and thinks exactly like her as well. Portman's Jackie is an absolute marvel to witness. She manages to express so much pain and sorrow with her eyes alone as she firmly stands tall. The lines between First Lady and grieving wife are blurred beyond recognition as she politely smiles at those who wish her gone, while refusing to be consoled. Portman's nurturing but broken Jackie is the single greatest performance of the year. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Jackie depicts the several days after the infamous John F. Kennedy assassination where his widow, Jackie, is forced to establish that her husband is remembered for the great man he was. As she explains the true events to the reporter Theodore H. White, Jackie regretfully looks back on the most tragic day of her life and whether she truly did the best thing for herself, her country, and John. Crafted with an intended apathy and distance by Noah Oppenheim, this is less a character study as most biopics are but a study on grief itself. It's absolutely tragic to witness this grieving, heartbroken woman lead the front in ensuring that the legacy of her important husband is left untarnished. Oppenheim creates characters and dialogue that feels stiff, but neccesarily so. The way Jackie is forced to manuever her way through the ever-complicating circumstances she has herself in, and the fact she is ultimately a widow in mourning still, is a film difficult to endure. The pacing is slow but rightfully so, with the uncompromised finale settling into viewers perfectly by the end. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction Helmed by the Chilean director Pablo Larrain, Jackie bolsters an impressively crafted presentation that ensures burning images and moments are left in viewers' memories. First praise automatically goes to the costume and produciton crew, complete with Oscar-worthy makeup and hairstyle work by Madeline Fontaine. The White House is perfectly reimagined, while Jackie's iconic dresses ensure that Portman looks regally elegant. The standout moment for this team is the final shot of John Kennedy, who's skull is shown in grotesquely dispassionate detail. it's a haunting moment that combines makeup with acting and directing perfectly. Larrain's control over the film is what causes it to thrive. He perfectly handles the heavy themes that Oppenheim gives him, letting his cameras do his speaking for him. Editor Sebastian Sepulveda integrates real footage into the biopic perfectly, Mica Levi's score is hauntingly beautiful in all the right moments. Stephane Fontaine's work in cinematography proves his greatness and why he may very well be the next Deakins or Chivo. Every lighting decision, camera movement, and cut is perfectly planned to a moment, choosing to settle at times to let viewers absorb the full impact or rushingly asserting to confuse the audience in the best way. Unrivalled by anything else this year, Fontaine's camera is as impressive as Portman herself. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict A decidedly strange beast of a film, Jackie stands tall among the greats in cinema. Abrasive but undoubtedly perfectly crafted, Larrain, Portman, and Fontaine help crafts one of the most unique films of the year. An electric and shockingly powerful recreation of Jackie Kennedy by Portman, a hauntingly assembled film by Larrain, and Oppenheim's cold but powerufl script are just a few of a well-oiled and dynamic machine. Deserved of every praise it has received and a lot more, this is a standout pure and simple. Final Score: 97% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Pablo Larrain *Best Lead Actress for Natalie Portman *Best Supporting Actor for Billy Crudup (in a weaker year) *Best Cinematography Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews